Pollyanna/12
| autor=Eleanor H. Porter | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Rozdział XII. W lasku „Pana“. Opuściwszy dom pastora, Pollyanna poszła nie do domu, lecz udała się w stronę niewielkiego lasku, przylegającego do willi pana Pendltona i stanowiącego jego własność. Czuła, że musi się trochę uspokoić, a ponieważ był to dzień odpoczynku (tak nazywała Pollyanna wszystkie dni, w których nie było lekcji szycia ani pracy w kuchni), pomyślała sobie, że nic jej tak dobrze nie zrobi, jak spacer w lasku. Las ów znajdował się na dość wysokiem wzgórzu, więc Pollyanna zaczęła wspinać się pod górę, pomimo że słońce silnie przypiekało jej szyjkę i plecy. — Muszę być w domu dopiero przed piątą — mówiła sobie — a podczas tego nieznośnego upału tak przyjemnie będzie przejść się po lesie. Lasek pana Pendltona był bardzo piękny, ale dziś wydawał się Pollyannie jeszcze piękniejszy, niż zwykle, jakby naprzekór niepowodzeniu, o którem miała jutro powiedzieć Dżimmi. — Chciałabym, żeby wszystkie te panie, które przed chwilą tak zawzięcie dyskutowały, były teraz tu — westchnęła Pollyanna, podnosząc oczy do góry i szukając nieba wśród oświetlonych słońcem wierzchołków drzew. — Bo, gdyby tu były w tej chwili, na pewno przyjęłyby bez wahania małego Dżimmi — zadecydowała stanowczo, jakkolwiek nie umiałaby wytłumaczyć, dlaczego piękność lasku miała tak podziałać na panie z dobroczynności. Nagle przystanęła i zaczęła nasłuchiwać: gdzieś niedaleko rozległo się szczekanie, a po chwili z krzaków wybiegł duży pies i podbiegł do Pollyanny. — Hallo, piesku, piesku! — zawołała Pollyanna, poznawszy psa, który często chodził z „panem“. Spodziewała się też, że zaraz zobaczy pana Pendltona, lecz ten jakoś nie nadchodził. Zato uwagę dziewczynki zwróciło dziwne zachowanie się psa, który szczekał ciągle, niespokojnie, nerwowo, jakby na alarm i wracał bezustannie na ścieżkę, którą przybiegł, to znów podbiegał do Pollyanny i znów wracał. Dziewczynka zdziwiona, poszła za nim i wkrótce wydostała się na drogę. Pies pobiegł szybko naprzód, ale za chwilę znów wrócił, szczekając, jakby chciał prowadzić Pollyannę i wskazać jej, dokąd ma iść. — Ale to nie jest droga do domu — pomyślała Pollyanna idąc za psem. Ten zaś był coraz bardziej zaniepokojony i nie przestawał biegać i naszczekiwać. Wzrok jego, skierowany na Pollyannę, był tak wymowny, że Pollyanna zrozumiała, iż musiało coś się stać i pies błaga ją o pomoc. Przyśpieszyła więc kroku i niemal biegła za psem wąską ścieżką, którą ją teraz prowadził. Nagle pies zaszczekał jeszcze żałośniej i zatrzymał się, a Pollyanna zobaczyła leżącego nieruchomo u stóp skały, w odległości kilku metrów od ścieżki, jakiegoś człowieka. Na trzask złamanej nóżką Pollyanny gałęzi człowiek ów zlekka się podniósł i odwrócił głowę. Z okrzykiem zdziwienia rzuciła się ku niemu Pollyanna: — Panie Pendlton, co się stało? Pan jest ranny? — Ranny? Ależ nie! Wygrzewam się tylko na słońcu — odpowiedział głosem podrażnionym. — Chodźno tu i powiedz mi, co umiesz robić, do czego jesteś zdolna i czy jesteś rozsądna? — Dużo, proszę pana, nie umiem, ale panie z dobroczynności mówiły, że jestem zdolną i rozsądną dziewczynką. A mówiły tak, nie wiedząc, że to słyszałam. „Pan“ uśmiechnął się ponuro. — No, no, przepraszam cię, dziecko! To wszystko ta głupia noga! A teraz posłuchaj! — zatrzymał się na chwilę, przezwyciężając widocznie ból, wsunął rękę do kieszeni, wydobył pęk kluczy i oddzieliwszy jeden, podał go Pollyannie. — O pięć minut drogi, idąc tą oto ścieżką, jest mój dom. Tym kluczem otworzysz drzwi wejściowe i wejdziesz do przedpokoju. Nawprost będą drugie drzwi, a gdy je otworzysz, zobaczysz na małym stoliku telefon. Czy potrafisz posługiwać się telefonem? — Owszem, proszę pana! Pewnego razu, gdy ciocia Polly... — Teraz nie chodzi o ciocię Polly — przerwał pan Pendlton, usiłując poruszyć się. — Przy telefonie leży książka, spis abonentów, poszukasz w niej numeru telefonu doktora Chilton‘a. Przypuszczam, że potrafisz to zrobić? — O, proszę pana, często przeglądałam u cioci spis abonentów! Jest tam tyle takich śmiesznych nazwisk i... — Powiesz więc doktorowi Chilton‘owi, że Jan Pendlton leży u stóp skały Małego Orła ze złamaną nogą i że prosi pana doktora o natychmiastowe przybycie z ludźmi i noszami. Resztę będzie wiedział on sam. Powiedz mu tylko, aby szedł ścieżką prowadzącą od domu, gdyż tędy będzie najbliżej. — Boże! Złamana noga! Jakie to okropne! — zawołała drżącym głosem Pollyanna. — Jak dobrze, że tu przyszłam! Czy mogłabym czemś panu dopomóc? — Owszem, mogłabyś, ale widocznie nie chcesz. Proszę natychmiast iść i zrobić to, co powiedziałem — rzekł ostro pan Pendlton. Pollyanna wydała lekki okrzyk i zniknęła szybko we wskazanym kierunku. Tym razem nie szukała wśród wierzchołków drzew błękitnego nieba, lecz uważała bacznie, aby się nie potknąć o jakąś gałąź lub kamień. Ani się spostrzegła, jak stanęła przed domem. Widziała go już przedtem, ale nigdy nie była tak blisko niego. Odstraszał ją swym ogromem, dużemi kolumnami po obu stronach drzwi wejściowych i swoim ponurym wyglądem. Przezwyciężając strach, podbiegła do drzwi i wsadziła klucz do zamku. Z początku nie mogła po przekręcić, lecz po kilku wysiłkach drżących paluszków zamek ustąpił i drzwi się otworzyły. Pollyanna nabrała tchu, starając się dodać sobie odwagi. Miała przed sobą duży ciemny przedpokój tajemniczego domu, do którego nikt prawie nie wchodził, prócz właściciela. A teraz ona miała sama jedna wejść tu do tych dużych ponurych pokoi i stamtąd telefonować do doktora, że gospodarz domu leży bezwładny w lesie... Nie oglądając się, przebiegła przedpokój i otworzyła drzwi, za któremi, według wskazówek, powinien był znajdować się telefon. Pokój ten był również ciemny, gdyż, widocznie z powodu upału, okiennice były przymknięte i tylko wąski promień słońca, przedzierając się przez szparę, padał na posadzkę i rozsiewał trochę światła. Spostrzegłszy telefon na wskazanem miejscu, podbiegła doń i, odszukawszy w spisie abonentów nazwisko doktora Chilton‘a, zadzwoniła. Doktór osobiście przyjął telefon, a gdy rezolutnie odpowiedziała mu na szereg pytań, powiesiła słuchawkę i odetchnęła z uczuciem ulgi. Teraz dopiero rozejrzała się dokoła: ciężkie czerwone portjery, olbrzymie drzwi, prowadzące do innych tajemniczych pokoi, nieporządek na biurku i stołach, książki porozrzucane i pokryte grubą warstwą kurzu — wszystko to wywarło na Pollyannie takie wrażenie, że czem prędzej opuściła ponury dom, wybiegając przez drzwi wejściowe, które zostawiła otwarte. Po chwili, która nawet dla rannego zdawała się bardzo krótką, Pollyanna zjawiła się przy nim. — Co się stało? Pewnie nie mogłaś wejść do mieszkania? — spytał zaniepokojony. — Owszem, proszę pana, weszłam! Przecież inaczejbym tu nie wróciła. Doktór przybędzie zaraz z ludźmi i ze wszystkiem, co potrzeba. Mówił mi, że doskonale zna to miejsce, dlatego też nie czekałam na niego i pośpieszyłam zpowrotem do pana! — Podziwiam twój gust! — rzekł ranny ironicznie. — Przypuszczam, że mogłabyś znaleźć sobie przyjemniejsze towarzystwo! — Pan sądzi? Czy dlatego, że pan jest taki ponury i mrukliwy? — Dziękuję ci za szczerość! Więc chociażby dlatego? Pollyanna uśmiechnęła się. — Pan tylko wydaje się takim ponurym, a w rzeczywistości nie jest pan takim — odpowiedziała. — Z czego tak wnioskujesz? — zapytał „pan“, starając się zmienić pozycję głowy, nie ruszając jednak reszty ciała. — Z wielu drobnych rzeczy, proszę pana! Chociażby, naprzykład, z tego, jak pan obchodzi się z psem — rzekła, wskazując na rękę „Pana“, spoczywającą na głowie zwierzęcia. — A trzeba przyznać, że czasem zwierzęta daleko lepiej wyczuwają ludzi, niż sami ludzie, nieprawdaż? Ale niech pan pozwoli, podtrzymam głowę! Pan Pendlton, aczkolwiek kilka razy jęknął podczas tej zmiany pozycji, poczuł jednak, że kolana Pollyanny z powodzeniem zamieniły odłamek skały, na którym dotychczas spoczywała jego głowa. — Tak mi lepiej — wyszeptał słabym głosem i na chwilę zamilkł. Pollyannie już zdawało się, że zadrzemał, gdy spostrzegła, jak zaciskał wargi, starając się tłumić jęk. Łzy stanęły jej w oczach na widok tego dużego człowieka, który leżał teraz taki bezsilny i niedołężny. Jedna ręka jego z kurczowo zaciśniętemi palcami leżała na ziemi, druga zaś spoczywała na głowie psa, który leżał również nieruchomo, nie spuszczając mądrych oczu z twarzy swego pana. Czas upływał powoli. Słońce skłaniało się coraz więcej ku zachodowi, zwiększając cień. Pollyanna bała się poruszyć i chwilami wstrzymywała oddech, by nie przeszkadzać rannemu. Jakiś ptaszek fruwał niedaleko jej ręki, a mała wiewióreczka, siedząc na gałęzi tuż nad jej głową, wpatrywała się wylęknionemi błyszczącemi oczkami w nieruchomego psa. Po dość długim czasie pies podniósł uszy i zlekka zawarczał, a w chwilę potem Pollyanna usłyszała głosy i zobaczyła trzech ludzi, z których dwóch niosło nosze, trzeci zaś niewielką skórzaną torbę. Ten ostatni o wygolonej sympatycznej twarzy, którego Pollyanna znała z widzenia, był właśnie doktorem Chilton‘em. — A więc, mała kobietko, bawisz się w pielęgniarkę? — przemówił wesoło, zbliżając się szybko. — O nie, proszę pana! Podtrzymywałam tylko zlekka głowę, ale lekarstw żadnych nie dawałam. W każdym razie cieszę się, że tu jestem! — Ja również — odparł doktór i natychmiast zajął się chorym.